The Mentalist 5x09 : Tag (The Red List)
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: This is a very short tag about the mentalsit 5x09 episode (Black Cherry). Jane decides to cluster himself in his attic and work on his "Red John suspect list" but when Lisbon visit him things go out of hand pretty quickly. Enjoy xD


**5x09 (The Red List)**

For the past eight year after solving a case, Jane usually went upstairs in his attic far from evesdropper to meditate. This time again he had retreated himself in his cocoon to work on his Red John potential suspect list.

So far he had written down about a dozen names. He knew because he had counted them many times now and had repeated himself each name like a mentra until he got some sort of epiphany.

But unfortunately, he was stuck. It was almost a miracle Lorelai had give him useful information about Red John. He remembered her state of anger when she dropped the bomb on him "you and him are very much alike, it's a wonder you didn't became friends from when you first shook hands".

He wondered how many time it would take her to realize her mistake. Maybe she would never notice since she seemed to have say it in a complete unconscious state of mind.

On a totally different note of suject, Jane remembered Lisbon's relief when he told her there was no way she was on his list because first and foremost of the frienship they have and also because they only shook hands once, something he didn't dare telling her.

He recalled he was almost happy she didn't questionned his lact of consideration towards her as a suspect until after he interrogated one of the witness she clumsily walked to him trying to convince him she could be one of his suspects.

Lost in his toughts, Jane was out of his reverie when he heard three knocks on the door. It finally openned revealing the pale skin and the small frame of the petite brunette in question. Speaking of the devil. He only had too much of a good idea why she came to visit him.

"Hi" Jane told her giving her his best smile

"hi…still working on your suspect list ?" Lisbon asked raising an eyebrow

"hum, why ?" Jane asked returning the question

"because if you need help or if you're out of inspiration I might have some name that could interrest you" she said seriously

"really ?" Jane said holding back a laugh but failing miserably

"i just want to help" she said obviously offended

"okay, take a seat then my dear Teresa" Jane said as he got up and stired up a chair next to him so she could sit on it

"so any prime suspects yet ?" Lisbon asked

"not particularly" he told her in a secretive way

Lisbon looked away because she only knew too well Jane's reluctance to share his thoughts and schemes with her especially when it came to a certain serial killer.

"what about me ?" she said teasingly trying not to laugh

"really ?" Jane said making a face close to outrageousness

"I already told you Lisbon you and I are friends so there's not way I'm considering you as a suspect not to mention your unrequited skills of observation" Jane said lowering his voice at the last part

"what is that suppose to mean ? I can be observant" Lisbon said

"and I don't doubt it but Lorelai said Red John and I are very much alike and you and I my friend are total opposites…like day and night or cat and dog hence you cannot be who I am looking for" he said

It was only too late when Jane realized what he had just said

"how can you be sure ? you know what they say about opposites" Lisbon said teasingly

Jane's breath became erratic all of sudden and he had to use bio feedback in order to stop the rush of blood urging to his cheeks.

"I don't have a clue my dear Watson" Jane teased

At the same moment, Lisbon's cellphone buzzed which make Jane startle. It was Cho on the phone.

"saved by the bell Sherlock we have another case" Lisbon said teasing him back

"oh please Lisbon I am far much more interresting than that not to mention you're talking about a fictionnal character here" he said

"the nerve you got plus you were the one to bring it up in the first place" Lisbon said as she raised her voice and narrowed her eyes

"besides did you know one of the main plot of Sherlock Holme's masterpiece is one of the romance between the main character and the lovely Dr. Watson" Jane said changing the subject

"you sure ? I thought it was about the main character beeing obssesed about revenge over some lunatic guy or something" she said

"precisely, Lisbon" Jane said as a smal grin was growing on his face

"precisely" Jane adds as he held Lisbon the door and followed her out

Jane hoped Lisbon would understand the double entendre he had let slip. Besides his obsession over Red John, Lisbon was also a main character and important plot in his life. She was his solid ground. If she turned out to be his nemesis he would be doomed since the whole point of his revenge was to maybe in some twisted fantasy to have a future with her. In short, in his path of revenge Jane had find love and without darkness in his life he could never be with her.

**The End**

_Author's note : I know it was short but I wasn't inspiered plus I don't seem the kind of person who is good for long term stories. Strangely it was supposed to be a dramatic and Red John based fanfic, but guess I wasn't in the mood for it so it turned out to be more romantic, fluffy and humoristic tag. Anyways hope you like it ! Hope I didn't go to far on the Sherlock thing reference but the ressemblance between the characters and the storyline is just so obvious to me I mean I hope I'm not the only one to think this plus I'm a big fan of both the Mentalist and Conon Doyle's work. Please don't forget to comment I'm eager to know what you think ;)_


End file.
